


Call Me Over, Say My Name

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: The DaiSuga Saga [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Awkwardness, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “It’s you,” Daichi says with wide eyes.“It’s me,” Sugawara replies easily, as though he’s randomly run into people who have seen him naked on the train before and it’s just old hat now.





	Call Me Over, Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164089420887/).
> 
> Ficlet was prompted: "meeting on a train ride au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

It’s been almost two weeks since Daichi tried to break a stranger's door down only to find that Sugawara was extremely attractive and very naked and unfortunately the memory keeps resurfacing at the most inconvenient times. Like now, for example, in which Daichi is standing on a train trying in vain to not think about the subtle shadows of Sugawara’s chest and the knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Daichi shakes his head to clear it but the image of Sugawara’s smile is still there, taunting him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” says a familiar voice and for a moment Daichi thinks he’s fallen into some kind of fantasy on the train of all places. Which is embarrassing but not nearly as embarrassing as actually running into Sugawara. Unfortunately, Daichi’s eyes focus on the mischievous face of the man in question. At least he’s fully clothed this time.

“It’s you,” Daichi says with wide eyes.

“It’s me,” Sugawara replies easily, as though he’s randomly run into people who have seen him naked on the train before and it’s just old hat now. Daichi doesn’t know which is worse, the idea that Sugawara is routinely seen naked by strangers or the idea that Sugawara doesn’t care that Daichi saw him naked.

“Oh my God,” Daichi says, because he’s an idiot and isn’t entirely sure what to say in situations like this. Well, he could probably start with an apology. “Uh, I never said I was sorry. And I am. Sorry, I mean.”

Sugawara laughs and it’s a beautiful laugh. Daichi kinda wishes that Sugawara would stop being so attractive for five minutes. Even the way he ties his scarves is attractive.

“It’s fine, Daichi-san.”

“I, uh, hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Daichi can’t help but wonder if there is any way to make this somehow less awkward.

Sugawara smiles at Daichi like an angel. “Don’t worry, I’m not seeing anyone right now.”

Daichi chokes on his own spit and Sugawara laughs again, giving his back a few hard slaps to help him along.

“I mean, I wasn’t-” Daichi starts as soon as he catches his breath but Sugawara waves him off with a grin.

“Don’t worry, I know. Oh, whoops, we’re at my stop.” Sugawara turns slightly to head towards the doors as the train starts to slow. Daichi watches him somewhat helplessly. How do you tell the man whose naked body has been on your mind for over a week that you want to see him again in a way that isn’t creepy?

“Uh, Sugawara-san-”

“Just Suga, please,” Suga interrupts as the platform comes into view. Daichi is running out of time.

“Uh, Suga-san-”

“No, Daichi, just Suga.” Suga is smiling patiently at Daichi and Daichi clears his throat.

“Uh, Suga…” Daichi trails off, almost certain that Suga is going to interrupt him again but Suga just watches him even though there's only a few seconds left. Daichi feels like he’s sweating. “Uh, have a good day.” 

Suga laughs again and the train stops smoothly. “You too.”

Daichi nods, feeling a little disappointed. 

Suga starts to head off the train as the doors open but at the last second he tosses Daichi a wink over his shoulder. 

“And Daichi, you can break my door down anytime.” 

Then he saunters out the door with a merry wave and resounding laughter, leaving a tomato red Daichi on the train with a whole bunch of strangers that are eyeing him curiously.


End file.
